


I Won't Say It

by fangirleverything4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: Basically everyone convincing Nico to admit his feelings
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I Won't Say It

Nico reluctantly high-fived Annabeth and shyly walked back over to Will. "What did you say to Jackson? I think he's going into shock" Will asked him in amazement. 

Nico looked back over his shoulder to see Annabeth tugging a flabbergasted Percy away towards the beach. Percy was still looking in his direction as he stumbled following Annabeth. He looked like an idiot Nico noted. He turned back to Will to see him waiting for an answer, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun. "Just something I needed to get off my chest...for a long time" he mused glancing back up. 

Will grinned brightly at him. "Good I'm glad. Now it's time to heal the rest of you DiAngelo. A week you owe me" Will said cheerfully but forcefully. Nico found he didn't mind as he stepped into the infirmary. Will pulled him to an empty bed. Nico considered refusing but Will raised an eyebrow. Nico plopped down with a heavy sigh. 

"You do know I am not an invalid right. I could shadow travel away any time I want" Nico grumbled. Will sat down gracefully on the bed and crossed his legs under him. He grabbed Nico's wrist and met his dark eyes daringly. Nico's breath caught. 

"Is spending time with me really that awful?" he teased his face so close his breath tickled Nico's face. 

He swallowed. "Yes" he said his voice cracking a little. 

"So are you death boy" Will said rolling his eyes. "Your pulse is still weak. I've been trying a new healing recipe that I want you to try" Will continued releasing Nico and getting to his feet. 

He returned a second later with a glass filled with what looked like nectar but the color was different. "Here drink up" Will said handing him the glass turning the bendy straw towards him. 

"Yeah not a chance until you tell me what's in it" Nico replied skeptically. 

"Don't you trust me?" Will asked sweetly. He once again held Nico's gaze. Nico really wasn't used to this much eye contact. That's the only reason he looked away feeling his cheeks warming. 

"I don't trust that easy" Nico murmured softly. 

"Well looks like I have more to work on then just your health. This is nectar mixed with a little melatonin and bergamot. The melatonin helps make you sleep so you don't wear out your body more and allows the nectar to do it's job. I thought the Bergamot might help strengthen your body and rid you off any lasting shadows. It's just an theory" Will finished his own cheeks blushing a little now. 

"Okay I...I trust your abilities" Nico replied shyly taking the glass. 

"Well it's a start" Will said a small snort. Nico drank the whole glass. As it always did it reminded him of his mother's _panna cotta._ It tasted more orangey than usual but Will was right the melatonin made him instantly tired. He drained the glass and handed it back to Will. He slumped over on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly, proof his body was still as weak and sleep-deprived as Will claimed. 

Will examined the sleeping form in front of him. He pulled off his heavy black boots and dropped them to the floor. _God he wears these heavy things everyday?_ Will then grabbed a thick blanket from the stash in the cabinet. He tucked it around Nico's small frame fighting a blush creeping up his neck. 

"Aww cute" Will's sister Kayla said as she walked around him to get supplies. 

"Shut up" Will said rushing to go tend to the other campers before she could comment further. 

~

"Hey Nico" Percy called as he walked into the infirmary where Nico had been all week. Just because Will said he still had a lot of healing to do. No other reason. 

"Percy" Nico replied uneasily as he sat on his bunk cutting gauze. Nico hadn't talked to Percy since he came out to him and he was feeling distinctly awkward. 

Percy sat on the bed careful to not disturb his progress. "I was wondering if you are free tonight. Me, Annabeth, Grover, Malcolm, and the Stolls are going to go laser tagging" Percy continued eagerly. 

Nico frowned in confusion. "Laser tag?" he repeated not understanding what on earth that was. 

"Oh you've never played. It's basically you shoot beams of light at the enemy and you cant get hit by the beams of light they shoot at us" Percy summed up his eyes sparking with excitement. 

"Sounds like a battle" Nico smirked. 

"To the death?" Percy teased raising a hand. 

Feeling a slight blush Nico nodded and slapped his hand. 

"Please don't use the d word in my infirmary" Will called rounding Nico's bunk and grabbing the cut gauzes. His soft hands briefly touched Nico's and Nico's eyes briefly flitted up to his before looking away.

"Hey Will laser tag you interested?" Percy asked oblivious. 

"Tonight?" Will asked. 

"Yup you in?" Percy asked. 

Will hesitated for a moment. "I don't know Nico is in my charge..." Will said slowly trying to meet Nico's eyes. 

"Nico's coming too so you can doctor while you fight for your life" Percy grinned like a madman. 

"Sounds like Will" Nico retorted. Will shoved him lightly. 

"Great bye guys" Percy called as he turned out of the infirmary. 

"So...you and Percy and I are going laser tagging?" Will asked sitting criss crossed in front of him. 

"Uh no a whole bunch of people are going. I'm not sure exactly who but Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Malcolm, the Stoll brothers, me, you" Nico listed breaking off as he looked up and met Will's brilliant blue eyes. 

"What happened to I have no friends? Captain I don't belong anywhere" Will teased.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Annabeth probably made Percy ask me" Nico grumbled continuing to cut gauzes

Nico felt a soft hand close over his. "I like to think I'm your friend. This is what friends do. We take our friends and hang out with our other friends" Will said softly. 

Something soft and sweet burrowed in Nico's chest. Nico quickly pulled his hand away. "Right...I'm gonna go to my cabin for a bit. I'll talk to you later" Nico muttered fleeing the infirmary quickly. 

~

A loud rap on his door startled him out of his dark thoughts. He had been distracted by the constant hustle and bustle of the infirmary that the second he stepped foot in his cabin he got swept up by a hailstorm of nightmares. Wiping his face he took a minute to compose himself. Then he swung the door open to reveal Will standing a foot in front of him looking rather handsome in dark jeans and a navy polo. Nico swallowed nervously. Will examined him with the eyes of a doctor. Nico glared at him daring him to comment. "So are you ready?" Will asked still studying him.

Nico glanced down and deemed himself acceptable. Considering his extremely limited clothes selection at least his shirt was clean. "Guess so" he shrugged. 

Nico fell into step with Will as they headed towards the hill. "Nico have you ever played laser tag?" Will asked suddenly. 

"Um no I had never even heard of it before Percy explained it" Nico replied. 

"Well I know Percy and Annabeth. They are going to be intense and you can get caught up in the thrill of the game" Will stammered. Nico realized for the first time he seemed nervous around him. 

"Are you worried I'm going to kill someone Solace?" he asked trying to sound joking but unable to make himself sound humorous so it just sounded threatening. 

Will turned in front of him so quick he made Nico stumble. "I'm concerned you are going to have so much fun you will want to unleash your Underworldy magic to win the game" Will hissed. 

Nico surprised himself by laughing aloud. It was a dry, raspy rumble but still escaping from him was surprising. "I'm sorry I don't know if anyone has ever worried about me having too much fun" Nico chuckled at the idiocy of it. 

"Boys you ready" Annabeth called from the top of the hill. 

Together Will and Nico rounded the hill, Nico still feeling that strange bubbling hysteria inside his chest. 


End file.
